Crétin
by Ran-luna13
Summary: Era un insensato, un idiota y la joven tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadada. Sin embargo, si había algo algo que le convencía de la idiotez que tenía era el verla llorar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? ¿Por qué la hacía llorar si era algo que detestaba?


¡Hey! Si, yo de nuevo XD. Voy con este tres one-shoots de esta pareja (¿se nota mucho el amor a mi OTP de este anime?) y no sé si se nota mucho que la inspiración viene de noche y que me encanta el francés XD. Bueno, que no me enrollo más, a los fans del YuuNoa, escribid. Escribid de esta pareja y yo seré una lectora fija. Os lo aseguro ;D

¡Gracias por leer estas locuras mías!

·. ·.

 **Crétin**

Suspiró, pensando en su insensatez. Ella tenía razón de estar enfadada, y lo sabía.

Había estado fuera 48 horas enteras, y para cuando apareció de nuevo, fue en frente de su habitación. Inconscientemente, fue el primer lugar que se le ocurrió para pedir ayuda, y quizá hubiera sido un error aparecer frente a su puerta a las dos de la madrugada de aquella manera.

Y es que se había empeñado tanto en su labor de matar vampiros que, al no tener misiones que cumplir, acumuló tantas ganas que decidió ir por su cuenta, y así había acabado.

Lo ultimo que vio antes de desvanecerse en el suelo, fue su rostro asustado y preocupado, y estaba seguro que no había sido una buena experiencia.

Estaba tan malherido que tuvieron que ingresarle durante tres días, y para cuando despertó recibió una buena charla de todo el escuadrón exceptuando a la líder. Según le contó Yoichi una vez recuperó la conciencia, Shinoa llamó a todo aquel que pudiera escucharla con el rostro lleno de preocupación, pero desde entonces había estado muy extraña y alejada de los demás, sin salir de su habitación nada más que para ir al baño y beber un poco de agua.

Estaba pensando precisamente en la mirada perdida que la muchacha había presentado en las escasas veces que la había visto sin que ella se enterase, contemplando el cielo nocturno, cuando apareció de improvisto.

Shinoa había permanecido callada hasta aquel momento en el que había entrado en la habitación donde estaba internado, un día antes de que le darían de alta.

Se giró al oír la puerta abrirse y la joven sargento le abrazó inesperadamente.

—Lo siento… —fue lo único que pudo decir mientras su mano derecha acariciaba aquellos sedosos cabellos mientras la otra abrazaba el pequeño cuerpo de la chica.

Él también la había extrañado, y era cierto que había sido un inconsciente, pero lo que menos quería era preocuparla.

—Eres un _idiota_ , Yuu… —la muchacha le rodeaba con sus brazos, sin querer dejarle ir y aún con el miedo en el cuerpo. El joven detectó tristeza en su voz—. No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca, ¿entendido?

—Sí… lo siento, Shinoa —se volvió a disculpar.

Odiaba cuando ella se encontraba así, temblando levemente, con miedo. No podía ver a aquella segura chica de cabellos violetas de esa manera, le sacaba de quicio. Y entonces, ¿por qué lo provocaba?

—Soy un idiota… —admitió en voz alta.

Oyó una leve risa proveniente de la joven que se abrazaba a él, y sonrió. Eso estaba mejor.

—Parece que recién te das cuenta —dijo Shinoa, y a Yuu le alegró más el escuchar su habitual tono.

—Pero también tú —la tomó delicadamente de los hombros y la separó un poco para mirarla a la cara, deshaciendo el agarre de la joven—. No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí

Los orbes castaños de la chica estaban levemente rojos y una lágrima se deslizaba con suavidad por su mejilla.

Sí, era un completo imbécil.

—¿Quién está preocupada por ti, idiota? —dijo mientras se secaba el llanto con su brazo.

Yuu amplió su sonrisa al oírla.

—Está bien, digamos que no estabas preocupada —bromeó, haciendo enfadar a Shinoa.

—¡Es que no lo estaba! —exclamó molesta.

Bien, en realidad era mentira, pero no dejaría que su ego se alimentara. Aquellos dos días había estado tan nerviosa por la repentina desaparición del chico de ojos verdes que no podía ni dormir.

—Perdoname, Shinoa —se disculpó de nuevo, viendo el color morado que se presentaba bajo los orbes castaños de la muchacha.

—Necesitarás mucho más que una disculpa, idiota —se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero Yuu pudo ver la sonrisa que esbozaba—. Buenas noches.

Shinoa salió de la habitación, aún con una pequeña sonrisa. Había disfrutado demasiado de aquel abrazo, quizá más de la cuenta. ¿Pero acaso importaba?

El joven, por su parte, sonrió ampliamente. Podría ser molesta cuando quería, sabía como burlarse de él, pero no quería verla llorar.

No soportaba verla llorar, y empezaba a pensar el por qué sentía aquello.

No sabía si era bueno o malo, y quizá estaba equivocado, pero aquel sentimiento que le inundaba el corazón al verla sonreír no podía ser otra cosa.

Simplemente, era un completo idiota que se había enamorado de ella.


End file.
